tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
General Crafting Rules
You may only work on a single item per day. Exceptions for small/inexpensive items exist as per the pathfinder rules. You may craft up to 10,000g worth of item per day if your crafting check is successful. A check that fails by 5 or more means you lose 50% of the materials and gold you spent (up to the 10,000g per day limit). All items crafted cost you 50% of the normal price, no matter what they are. (even mundane items). You may not craft while questing. No exceptions. When you craft you can do nothing else with that character for the day. You may not increase the DC of the item for any reason. Downtime capital cannot be used to decrease the price of crafting. NPCs cannot be hired or used to provide crafting spells or components for you (with the exception of your cohort if you take the leadership feat and the cohort has the crafting feat required). You may sell crafted items to other players for 75% of the normal price (a profit of 25% of the normal price). If you sell crafted items to NPCs they will buy it at 50% of its normal cost OR the cost you paid to craft it (excluding extra paid on failed crafting checks)- whichever is LOWER. Another player’s character can provide crafting spells or components for you but only if they have the appropriate crafting feat(s) as well, and each of you will split the profit evenly. (For instance, when you sell the crafted item to another player for 75% of the normal price, each of you will receive 12.5% of the normal price for crafting the item. Furthermore, if you craft an item for yourself with the assistance of another player’s character, you must pay the assisting character 25% of the normal price). Modified Crafting Skills Craft: weapons, bow/arrows, armor You can craft mundane and masterwork weapons, bows and armor with these skills. You can craft with special materials as long as you have the minimum number of ranks in that skill as follows: Custom Crafting Feats In order to make crafting available to more players and to promote competition and specialization, we have decided to create new crafting feats and modify existing feats in order to make crafting more viable to non-casters and casters with casting stats other than intelligence. More specialized crafting feats will become available in the future, such as “craft jade gnoll artifacts” which will give you access to custom lists of craftable items Imbue Sacred Relic Your deity has inspired you to create miraculous items designed to be used for their glory. Prerequisites: Caster level 3rd. Must not have the feat “Craft Wondrous Items”. Benefit: You can Craft Wondrous Item as per the feat, but only items which have divine magic requirements. (spells from the druid, cleric, paladin and antipaladin spell lists. Note this does not make spells from other classes available to you if you do not possess levels in that class). Furthermore, Spellcraft is now modified by either your charisma or your wisdom modifier (whichever is higher) but only for the purpose of crafting wondrous items. Finally, you are treated as having access to spells of two levels higher than you could normally cast for the purposes of crafting items. (For spontaneous casters, this only includes spells that you would receive as part of your bloodline, mystery or as a class feature, such as an oracle who can cast all cure spells)s Normal: Spellcraft is modified by intelligence. You only have access to spells you can currently cast. Imbue Sacred Wands and Potions Your deity has inspired you to create miraculous items designed to be used for their glory. Prerequisites: Caster level 5th. Must not have the feats “Brew Potion” or “Craft Wand”. Benefit: You can brew potions and craft wands as per those feats, but only for divine spells which you can cast. Furthermore, Spellcraft is now modified by either your charisma or your wisdom modifier (whichever is higher), but only for the purpose of brewing potions and crafting wands. Normal: Spellcraft is modified by intelligence. You need both brew potion and craft wand feats to do both. Master Craftsman Your superior crafting skills allow you to create simple magic items. Prerequisites: 5 ranks in any Craft skill. Benefit: Choose two Craft skills in which you possess at least 5 ranks. You receive a +2 bonus on your chosen Craft skills. Ranks in your chosen skills count as your caster level for the purposes of qualifying for the Craft Magic Arms and Armor and Craft Wondrous Item feats. You can create magic items using these feats, substituting your ranks in the chosen skill for your total caster level. You must use the chosen skill for the check to create the item. You cannot use this feat to create any spell-trigger or spell-activation item. * Most commonly modified craft skills include craft weapons, craft armor or craft wondrous items. The skill “craft weapons” only allows you to craft magic arms when using the feat “craft magic arms and armor”. Similarly “craft armor” only allows you to craft magic armor when using the feat “craft magic arms and armor”. Normal: Only spellcasters can qualify for the Craft Magic Arms and Armor and Craft Wondrous Item feats. Craft Masterpiece Your experience in battle has given you insight into the kinds of weapons, armors and items would benefit you most. Prerequisites: Master Craftsman. At least one level in a class with either a full BAB bonus, bonus combat feat feature, or sneak attack feature. Benefit: All craft skills are now modified by either strength or dexterity (whichever is higher) instead of intelligence. Furthermore, you are treated as having all feats and class features required when using the feats “craft magic arms and armor” and “craft wondrous items”. Finally, you are treated as having all necessary spells required when crafting wondrous items with a martial feat or class skill component. Normal: All crafting skills are modified by Intelligence, and you must possess all combat feats and class features required for crafting wondrous items, armor and weapons. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Rules Category:Modified Category:Crafting